knights_of_chateaufandomcom-20200213-history
Soups and Salads
'Soups and Salads' Makes no mistake, we Aurin loves dining on soups and salads. As yous would finds with any culture, regional differences that were founds on Arboria contributed different flavor and texture profiles, but around the world no Aurin feels that a meal is complete without a soup on a cold winters night or a crisp chilled salad for eatings on the porch on a hot summers night. The perfect soup or salad relies on the freshest of ingredients, without embellishments. For our soups and our salads the freshness of the ingredients is paramount because we don't use heavy salad dressings or a fistload of spices to change the flavor of the dish; the ingredients should shine their own flavors and textures through. That's what will makes an Aurin happy at the table. Root Salad This simple salad is known all over Arboria, evens in the most arid of the twin deserts. It's very simple to prepare, and all Aurins know and adore this salad. If you serve this dish to an Aurin guest with a loaf of chewy, crusty bread and a glass of mineral water you wills have made a friend for life. *2 cups baby carrots, sliced into rounds *2 pounds new or very red small potatoes, cleaned but skins left on *Pinch of very fresh parsley, chopped fine *Salt and pepper to taste Fill a steamer pot with just enough water to come to a boil without the steaming basket touching the water. Add the roots, cover the lid but allow ventilation for steaming. Steam for 25 to 30 minutes or until both roots are tender but not mushy. Toss with salt and pepper, add the parsley, and serve at room temperature. Broombay Soup In the dry and arid regions of Arboria, this soup was actually two meals in one which could means the difference between survival and starvation. The idea is to serves the vegetables and the broth seperately, though it cans be eaten as a hearty soup meal if the ingredients are kept together and eatens with a good crusty bread. Amongs Aurin clans the broth is often served to the ill in the wholesome belief that it could cure any illness, much likes humans thinks that chicken soup can cure a cold. *6 tablespoons unsalted butter *2 leeks, white part only, chopped *2 celery stalks, diced *3 garlic cloves, finely chopped *2 branches rosemary *2 bay leaves *3 pounds mixed root vegetables: turnips, baby carrots, parsnips, rutabaga, and sweet potato; peeled and cut into cubes *8 cups water *salt and pepper to taste In a large soup pot melt the butter. Stir in leeks and celery, stirring often, cooking until the vegetables are soft; about 10 minutes. Stir in garlic, rosemary, and bay leaves and cook one minute more, stirring constantly. Add root vegetables, water,and salt and pepper and cook until all of the vegetables are tender, 40 minutes. Strain through a cheesecloth and serve the hot broth alongside the vegetables. Pottongayle Arounds Nexus, this lovely salad has comes to be known as Aurin Salad, mostly because there are so many Aurins thats don't feel a meal is complete withouts this salad. Because alls of the ingredients of Pottongayle are chopped it's easy to make, easy to toss, and-best of all-easy to eats! If you really wants to make an Aurin friend at your table, serve this sald with a good stout beer. *2 tablespoons white wine vinegar *1 teaspoon white sugar *1 small shallot, minced *1/3 cup olive oil *1 head Romaine lettuce, chopped *1 seedless cucumber, diced *1 orange, diced *3 carrots, peeled and chopped *1 cup black olives, sliced Whisk together vinegar, sugar, shallot, and a pinch of salt and pepper in a large bowl and then add the oil in a steady stream, whisking until everythings is combined well. Toss together withs the remainings ingredients. Serve well chilled. Grimgourd Soup The grimgourd is a round, dull brown squash found in ceratin hostile environments around Nexus. May The Weave bless the man that first ate a grimgourd says I! It is a beautiful vegetable with a savory, mildly sweet flavor that pairs well with many other kinds of foods. The seeds are also edible and at their best when simply roasted in a pan with a little salt. Many Aurins appreciate this humble but delicious soup, and if yous really wants to earn gasps of appreciation serve the soup inside the hollowed out shell of a grimgourd. *2 medium-sized grimgourds (sugar pumpkins) seeded and halved *2 shallots, diced *3 cloves of garlic, minced *2 cups vegetable broth *1 cup heavy cream or coconut milk *1/4 teaspoon each cinnamon, nutmeg, & allspice *Salt and crushed black pepper to taste Heat the oven to 350 and line a baking sheet with parchment paper. Place the grimgourds shell side up and bake for one hour. Scrape the flesh from the shell, dice, and transfer to a blender to make a smooth puree. In a large saucepan over medium heat place 1 tablespoon of olive oil, then add the garlic and shallot and cook, stirring often, 2-3 minutes. Add the remaining ingredients, including the grimgourd flesh, and bring to a simmer. Transfer to a blender and blend until the mixture is smooth and slightly thick. Return to the pot and resume cooking for 8 to 10 minutes and adjust seasonings as necessary. Serve hot, decorated with roasted grimgourd seeds or a dollop of sour cream. Grilled Yellowbell Like Grimgourd, yellowbell is a squash vegetable found scattered all over Nexus. It has a fine, buttery yellow flesh (hence the name) surrounded by a hard outer shell. It's not edible unless cooked; when the hard flesh becomes succulent, moist, and savory. Yellowbell cans be prepared many ways, including stuffed with virtually anything you can imagines and it can also be candied to serves as a dessert. We Aurins like it simply grilled withouts much embellishment, as presented here. It's greats as a side dish as well as being ables to stand alone as a main course. Because ofs the outer shell, yellowbell can be tricky to get open. The trick is to use a meat cleaver and tenderizer. Lays the cleaver where you want to makes your cuts and taps the back of it with the tenderizer until you haves all the slices you needs. *3 yellowbell (Acorn squash) halved and seeded *3 tablespoons honey *2 tablespoons unsalted sweet cream butter, melted *salt and pepper to taste Heat the grill to medium. Whisk together the butter, honey, salt, and pepper and brush the inside of each yellowbell half. Place each of the yellowbell halves upside down on seperate sheets of foil, wrap tightly and sealm and grill flat side down for 30 minutes. Turn each packet over and grill for another 30 minutes, or until the yellowbell is fork tender. Serve sliced, cubed, or if presenting as the main dish serve the entire half for a very dramatic presentation!